Popping the Question
by Silver Miracles
Summary: The Question has an important proposal for Huntress. Enlisting the help of other league members, as well as his own computer, he tries to figure out how best to ask. A foray into the unknown. An emerald ring. And Operation Bent Knee Begins.


**Popping the Question**

**or, Yes**

_**...OpenCreate New FileBlank Document...**_

Day 1; Operation Bent Knee-- December 14

Despite the controversial and _completely_ misinterpreted African blood diamond crisis--

Despite the ulterior motive the government has for encouraging the changing of last name and the sharing of financial assets--

And despite the hidden agenda of the license and legal documentation--

I have found it entirely and undoubtedly necessary to ask Helena to be my wife.

Don't think I didn't grapple with and lose sleep over these questions before coming to this answer. It is, after all, my nature and profession. The solutions, I promise you, were simple.

An heirloom diamond, for example, with a detailed history including but not limited to its time on my great-great grandmother's finger (and let me tell you, she had her share of secrets too, but that is an irrelevant side road that I cannot divulge and that my Huntress wouldn't really care about). This avoids the stickiness of the weapons trade while still having a considerable share of importance. Helena prefers emeralds, according to my observations. I know she will not complain about the size of this one. And, of course, no box. Velour sellers have truly sinister plans. No, this ring is staying by itself in my right front pocket.

She is not your typical girl. Her independence will prevent the disastrous merging of finance and name...and I know that she does not believe in proving a love as this before the government by partaking in a legal scheme. She wouldn't word it like that, but our views on this are in complete alignment.

This is why she needs to be my wife.

We complete each other. She is my reflection, my strength, my face when I have none. And I was led to discover (through some subtle eavesdropping...) that she looks to me for rationality, comfort, and stability.

You could say that we answer the deepest questions for one another.

I understand the profound importance of this step. I'm not diving right in...not that I ever do that. But the truth is, this is one question to which I have no answer. Helena's reaction? _A great unknown._

I believe that I shall consult John Stewart, the Green Lantern. He seems to be the best bet...Superman is busy, and Batman is quite out of the question.

_**...Save As "Popping the Question"...**_

Day 2 OBK-- December 15

The Green Lantern is not fond of my prying and proved far beyond helpful, contrary to what logic seemed to stipulate.

My reasoning was this: being on the side of League members who promote relationships within the team (his being, at the present, with Hawkgirl, after a mutual breaking off with the supermodel Vixen), he would have many wise suggestions for me to perhaps consider.

After searching most of yesterday afternoon for said hero, I finally caught up with him between missions in the lookout. I was direct in my approach.

"Green Lantern, my question to you is concerning the proper beginning for an inquisition pertaining to matrimony between myself and Huntress, as I am ignorant of how to proceed and have failed to find the proper words as of now."

Although I perceived the presence of the Flash as soon as I made my entrance, I had misjudged his hearing capacity. He blurred into position beside Stewart, their faces mirror images of confusion.

"Could you repeat that slowly and with smaller words?" Flash was the first to break any silence; anyone with half a brain could deduce a comeback from him.

I had to bury my world-weary sigh at the antics of one of the original seven.

But his antics protect a more serious side, keeping the Justice League out of the deep end. Some days it is difficult to remember. And so I complied with his request.

"I wish to ask Huntress to marry me, and I wish to know how."

Green Lantern's face contorted a number of ways before reply. "Man...uh, marriage...I don't know nothing about that. What's that Superman? I'll be right over."

His pretense of being needed saved him. I realized that following his foray into the past, wherein he discovered that he had a child with Hawkgirl, marriage had become a taboo and nerve-wracking subject for him. Therefore I let his playacting slide.

I turned and Flash, too, merely shrugged.

"My best guess is just bend the knee and say you love her...for all my flirting and dashing good looks, I've no experience with that one." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Congrats, man. And maybe ask Black Canary, or Ollie. They're pretty helpful people." I thanked him, and he was gone.

To simply show her a ring and profess love is mundane. She already knows that I care. I want to be more creative, more original.

More than anything else, though, I want to know her answer. This ring weighs down my right front pocket tremendously.

**...ClickSave...**

Day 3 OBK-- December 16

Due to the fact that Green Arrow was taking care of business in China, I found his girlfriend instead.

After her daily spar with Helena, Black Canary always stops by Oliver Queen's room to see if he's on a mission or not, and then she makes her way either back to the gym with boyfriend in tow or to the dining hall for a strawberry milkshake (her comfort food).

It is easy to see that she holds close what she values, and Mr. Queen is at the top of the list right now.

I can sympathize. The idea of Helena out stalking highly dangerous villains without someone to give her all the right answers is detrimental to my health.

I sat down beside Canary and outlined all the cons of ordering that particular milkshake, but one glance from her was effective in communicating that she required no such information and cared little about the conspiracy. I quickly stated my true purpose.

She eyed me thoughtfully, chewing the straw. "Marriage?" she finally said.

"Well, not in the most traditional sense," I explained. "Her independence and my conspiracy work makes a conventional wedding unsavory at best. At any rate, I would like some advice on how to proceed."

She burst out laughing. "Question has a question...about THE question?" Another guffaw. I felt the eyes of the dining hall on us and adjusted my hat. She quieted and gave me a serene smile.

"She likes you more than anything, Q. But this is between you two." In an Ollie-like gesture, she stood and clapped me on the back, harder than expected, I must admit. " Finding answers is your work, so find this one."

Ordinarily that's what I'd be telling myself. But this is one question I don't know the answer to at all. This is one question that must be asked perfectly. I'm thinking of the ring in my front right pocket-- exquisite, beguiling, elegant. Much like Helena herself.

Day 4 OBK-- December 17

I'm at my wit's end, and I don't say that often. Correction: I don't say that _ever_. I tried to ask even the younger, less knowledgeable brothers Hawk and Dove for help today! Here are their unsurprising replies:

Dove: "You both can just sit down and talk it out. I can't see her saying no. It will end happily, I'm sure of it! My best wishes to you both."

The blasted pacifist didn't even answer my question. I needed a how-to, not a peaceful reassurance.

Hawk: "Just grab her and tell her, 'I am going to marry you, and that's that!' Chicks dig a tougher side."

This response I dismissed as entirely idiotic. Huntress does not take well to being ordered around. I've seen her angry. It scares me.

I thanked them politely for their help, and informed them of Fire and Ice's whereabouts, as well as the girls' favorite flowers. Their little crushes had become quite obvious lately, and I just wanted the obnoxious flirting to be done.

I will have to do my best on my own. I'll just take this ring out of my front right pocket and show it to Helena, and I guess I'll say something.

Maybe I can type a good speech out here so that I have an idea of what to say.

Life is easier when you have all the answers. I wish to know hers. What would she say if I told her, "Helena, I love you, you complete me, and want you to be my wife, my only girlfriend, forever?"

_Hey baby. I love you 3_

_They don't have me as a world-class assassin for no reason, sweetie. I can hack computers with the best of them, find information, catch bad guys where they think they're safe. Vic, you already know all this!_

_You don't need some stuffy Justice League members to tell you how to ask me to marry you, because I can tell you myself._

_I guess this is the part where I admit that I do like to read your conspiracy theories when you're not around. Considering that you eavesdrop on my private conversations, I think it's a fair trade. _

_But I'm guessing you already knew my secret pastime. That's why I'm also going to guess that you typed this little " day journal" up in about an hour or two for me to find. Why do I know that? _

_Well, Q, first of all, it's still August. And secondly, I didn't see the "Popping the Question" file earlier this morning when you were doing our laundry (thanks so much, you are a doll). And yet right now, as you're finding something good for an afternoon snack from the Dining Hall, I've been reading this. _

_I think you have too much time and brainpower for a normal person, Vic. It probably took you fifteen minutes or less to think up this little scheme. _

_You clever, funny, wonderful man. You know me too well. You've figured me out, and I'm yours. Forever._

_And so you're not going to wonder why I give you such a long, sexy kiss when you get back with the only conspiracy-free foods...my two __LEAST FAVORITE__ flavors of Jolly Rancher. _

_And if I try to stick my hand in your pocket while I do this? You'll know the reason why. Front right, right? Way to plant the clue. _

_**...Save As"Yes"...**_

The End

--

-Silver Miracles


End file.
